


Bigger IS Better

by Agent_Pumpkin01



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Kinks, M/M, Power Bottom, Sex, size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Pumpkin01/pseuds/Agent_Pumpkin01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't have to put your dick in somebody to fuck them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bigger IS Better

Sal loves Joe for a multitude of reasons: he’s funny, he’s charismatic, he’s practical and respectful, a beautiful person; he’s drop-dead gorgeous when he looks at him with nothing but adoration and respect, smile so bright it makes the grown man feel like mush. All of those things and more quantify just how perfect for him he is, but what was also a big factor is this:

Joseph Anthony Gatto, has a big dick.

Joe is often dominant when it comes to the bedroom, giving Sal a piece of his mind before giving him a, as Sal had so eloquently put it before, good old-fashioned fucking. However, the Joker is next to nothing when Sal is really in the mood, entire core swallowed by desire so hot he wishes for nothing more than the rhythmic pound of Joe’s hips and the delicious fullness his behind receives. Now is one of those times, hands gathering material and squeezing as he orders through his teeth to be fucked harder.

“Fuck, Joe, yeah–” Sal seethes, head tossed back as Gatto delivers a particularly hard thrust. Everything goes well, like clockwork, until Vulcano begins to be vocal about it; then is when he gets to catch the usually-certain man off-guard, really make him earn the right to please him. “Fuck me good–”

Glad that he cannot be seen, Joe’s face falters somewhat. He feels he’s already building up a sweat pounding mercilessly into the other man but apparently it’s not good enough for him. Such makes him hesitate– until Vulcano turns to look at him over his shoulder, hips shunted backwards and onto his hard length once more before stopping still to enunciate his point.

His gaze is pure heat, something that makes Gatto shudder. “Don’t you fuckin’ stop. What’ve you got a big dick for if you can’t use it properly?”

And before he can speak, Sal rears backwards into him so hard he threatens to knock him backwards and out of him. His hands tighten around his hips just in time, head slowly tipping back as his boyfriend effectively fucks himself on his hard length, moans purposeful and even more lewd-sounding than usual for the sheer effect it has on his dick. Throbbing, making him ache for release, and Sal LOVES being able to have the ball(s) in his court.

“Move your hips, Joe– fuck me with that huge cock–” he orders, listening to the grunt of his boyfriend as he slowly rearranges his neck to be looking down at him. Joe is more than sexually experienced with the other man at this point– but it doesn’t mean he knows what to do when Sal becomes so aggressive it appears he’s the one being fucked instead.

As before, Gatto begins to thrust his hips, this time mainly in retaliation, the desire to be better, listening to the dirty encouragement of his boyfriend. “Oh yeah, Joey– mm, your big cock feels amazin’… don’t stop… you fuck me until I’m done– you don’t stop ‘til I’m cummin’– ahhHH YEAH–” Words are interrupted as Joe’s hands wraps around his firm length, pumping desperately as his hips thrust madly into him. All in all, he’s working as hard as possible, being as relentless as he can bring himself to be, and it appears to be paying off; Sal is all but howling with pleasure, pure filth filtering from his mouth as he receives the fuck he’d been craving since that evening, hips crashing together harshly. To think this whole fiasco had started with a gentle brush of Joe’s leg, their knees touching beneath the table as they’d eaten alongside Q and Murr while discussing filming.

Eventually Sal stiffens, positively explodes when he orgasms, thick ropes of white coating bedsheets and pillows alike; a heavy load if ever Joe had seen one, and that much encourages him as he mercilessly pursues his own pleasure. Hell, it’s the only time throughout the whole thing that Sal had stopped thrusting himself upon him, holding still so as to allow his boyfriend to finish. However, just because his actions have fallen submissive due to exhaustion, doesn’t mean his words follow suit, sharp and aggressive as before:

“Cum in my ass– I wanna feel you fuckin’ cum in my ass, show me how good I’ve made you feel. It’s a fuckin’ privilege to be fuckin’ me, isn’t it?” He only stops to listen to his boyfriend mewl ‘God, yes…’ before he loses his mind to euphoria, teeth no longer able to cage the scream of pleasure he’s felt brewing in his throat since Sal began to take control. Despite being the one to be inside of him, Joe knows he’d been bested tonight, doing as he’s told as he orgasms hard inside of his partner, fingers digging into the plush flesh of his hips. “Oh–ohhh, Joey– fuckin’ yessss… oh, that’s so good– God yeah, fill me up, baby boy, don’t you stop– dear fuckin’ FUCK…!”

Neither of them are sure what happens after that point. Somewhere along the line, Sal slumps forwards from his hands and knees to lay on his stomach, panting breathlessly, the remnants of Joe’s pleasure leaking from his entrance as he unabashedly lets it. Joe, on the other hand, appears to stumble backwards and away from the other man, before he all but hauls himself onto the bed beside him. Both panting, both alight with mind-numbing ecstasy, both staring at each other with a mixture of shock, pleasure and complete surprise.

Once he’s calmed enough to speak, Gatto wipes over his sweat-soaked forehead, regards Sal with a shaky swallow. “…holy shit, baby… y’got me…”

Sal allows a smug little grin to shape his jaw, leans in and strokes over his boyfriend’s stomach. Joe shivers at the motion, again when a sweet - deceptively so - kiss is delivered to his forehead. A hand tentatively brushes his now-soft shaft, pleasure muted after such an intense orgasm.

Vulcano beams slyly. “Couldn’t help myself, hun. Your cock’s just too fuckin’ good.”


End file.
